Lotus
by Akira Bane
Summary: A girl named Destiny transfers from a school in Egypt, but there's something special about this girl. And no one knows what it is yet, please review I'll review you back even if you flame me. It might take awhile but I will.


Loctus  
  
  
  
The night-sky was filled with all the stars, that I could ever imagine. The sky was some sort of intense violet in color, I watched as the moon rose. The talking in the Great Hall gradually subsided as Dumbledore rose, I took my eyes off the moon and turned to listen to what he had to say. He looked older then ever, his eyes strangely haunted. He cleared his throat, and the last of the students became quit. "As you know that it is rare to have transfer students at schools of magic, all here have never seen a perment transfer student yet. But now you will, today we were sent a request for the immediate transfer of one of  
Egypt's Alexandrean students. She will be arriving tomorrow by train, I expect her to be treated courtsely like all guests are. She will be coming here to Hogwarts for the remainder of her school years, I ask that you do not judge her by the so call purity of blood or race. Please make her welcome here at Hogwarts, you are no dismissed."   
  
As we made our way back to the tower, we heard a number of theories. Such as that she would be the most evil person that you would ever meet, or even Malfoy's mummer that she must be a mud-blood. He met Hermione's glare the next moment though, and changed the subject. It looked like he didn't want to be slapped again. At least not by her, we walked up the stairs and into the hallways. Passing through the halls and to the portrait of the pink lady, she let us in after we gave her the password "Lion Lizard Lies." All three of us walked in, and went to our separate dormitories. Curious to who this mysterious Egyptian would be, how she would act, and which house would she be in. But the question that puzzled me the most was, could she play Quidditch?   
  
The next morning, the whole school was a buzz with all sorts of rumors. Like why she was transferring, and why she was coming to Hogwarts. Even the seventh years were in on it, the day passed slowly. We were all eager for her arrival, pondering what she would be like and what she would look like. When the time finally came we went down to the grounds to welcome her, a carriage was coming up the drive sort of slowly. It finally approached the school, when it pulled up in front of the school finally. The carriage stopped, and the door opened. All of a sudden a graceful foot stepped out, and we saw her robes were white linen. Soon she stepped out, her face was framed by the characteristic dark black Egyptian hair. What stood out  
about her most was her piercing blue eyes, that looked like the blue in the twilight. She had a striking white loctus in her hair, off setting the color of her skin. She looked strangely fragile, as if you pushed her over she would break. I had a feeling that it would, she smiled at the teachers. Curtseying to them, in a rather graceful way. She then turned to Snape, who apparently spoke her language. And the two drifted off in the language, speaking fast. Soon she got her message through, and then spoke to Dumbledore. This time in English, "Sir,(she said rather feebly) my headmaster told me to give this to you. It holds my records from Mountain Top Academy and Alexandrean. I hope this is what you meant in the letter to our school."   
  
At dinner, we were all excited. We were about to witness a sorting or sorts, she would be sorted tonight. The candle shined brighter, lighting up the hall with fire. The sky above was lit with the last dying fires of sunset, a perfect setting. When she entered the hall, the stars had started to come out. She had changed her robes, to black that made her look strangely pale. It also made her look like she was mourning someone, all I could feel was pity for her and whatever dark secret she held within her soul. She  
approached the hat she looked more then a bit nervous, as she took up the battered hat and put it on her head. The hat said nothing, finally after a few minutes it said very quietly "Gryffindor."   
  
We clapped as the rest of the school looked a little mad, she joined our table. Took the only empty seat, which was between Fred and Lee. They grinned at her which only made her more nervous, and she stared at her plate for the next hour. Without touching a thing, she went up to the dorms early after dinner. And hid in the fifth girl rooms, with the curtains pulled on her bed.   
  
The next morning she still said nothing, as she sat down near us and ate her breakfast. She then followed us down for our first class potions, amazingly enough Snape did not even try to pick on her. But ignored her presence completely, except when her potion turned out exactly right the first time around. He had complemented her potion, and turned to sneer at me. I was used to it though, the thing that shocked us all was when Dumbledore knocked on the door and led her away. That's when I realized that I did not even know her name, Draco raised his hand first. "Sir what's that girl's name?"   
Snape rose one of his greasy eyebrows, and looked at Draco with a curious expression on his face. "Her name is Destiny."   
That was strange did she not have a last name, or were they unwilling the tell us for some strange reason?   
  
Well, you'll see what so secret about her. What is so special, exc. Well please review, and if you want a certain idea expressed in the story put it in the review. I'll review you back, it might take awhile because of homework and the such. Thanks! 


End file.
